Fetch
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: When a teacher asks Seto to stay after to help Joey make up his missed gym classes, how will Seto deal with being stuck with Joey for a couple hours?


Because I am a moron, this one-shot is half-assed. Although, I think it is cute….Bah, just enjoy please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never have never will.  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How anyone could fail gym was beyond Seto Kaiba's comprehension. It was easily the most simple class of the day. All you had to do was get changed and run around, participating in whatever activity you signed up for.

Apparently that logic didn't apply for one Joey Wheeler.

So why was Seto sitting in the school gymnasium after the day was over? Well, the teacher decided that to motivate Joey, she would choose a student to stay after school with him to make it more fun and easier to make up a class or two. She could have chosen Yugi, or Honda, or even the pharaoh, but did she? No. She chose Seto, much to the brunette's ire.

Hearing the doors leading to the locker room open, Seto looked up to see Joey entering, looking as displeased with the arrangement as Seto was. "About time, Wheeler," Seto sneered, standing. Since this was 'voluntary' for him, Seto had gotten to choose the activity as compensation. And of did he have a good one as payback.

"Shut it, Moneybags. I don't have to rush to suit your schedule. I come when I want," Joey snapped in reply, kneeling down to tighten the laces on his sneakers.

"You had to stay for another teacher, didn't you?" came the sneering reply, "No surprise there since you sleep through most of your classes."

Seto smirked when he heard the resounding growl and decided to back off until Joey was ready to begin.

"So…what are we playing, anyway?" Joey questioned once he finished with his sneakers and stood up straight. Seeing Seto smirk, Joey groaned when he saw the frisbee in Seto's hand.

"I figured, you being a mutt and all, that you'd enjoy this game," Seto explained. He was enjoying himself immensely, and completely at the other's expense. Bending his arm, he snapped it straight, making the Frisbee soar to the other end of the gym. "Here's a command you better get used to…Fetch."

"Damn it Kaiba I'm not a mutt," Joey growled before turning and going after the Frisbee. Picking it up, he looked it over, getting a feel for the flexible material.

"Then why do you growl like a dog?" Seto questioned before ducking the Frisbee aimed at his head. Catching the Frisbee, he took three quick strides and threw it back, making Joey duck, the Frisbee skimming the blonde's head.

This continued for some time, Seto adding 'fetch' to each of his throws, making Joey run for the Frisbee almost every time. Finally, Joey got so fed up with the dog references, he just held onto the Frisbee and leaned against the wall.

"Throw it back."

"No," Joey replied, steeling his will against Seto's death glare. Seto crossed the gym with quick strides and suddenly had Joey pinned against the wall, his body pinning Joey's arms between their chests.

Gazing into Joey's surprised expression, Seto sighed. "Why don't you ever just listen and do as I say?" he questioned surprisingly softly.

Joey blinked and as he opened his mouth to reply and/or retort, he was thrown off guard by Seto pressing his lips against Joey's. in a gentle kiss.

After a moment, Seto pulled back and took a step backwards, unsure that Joey returned the feelings. He had always hidden his feelings from the blonde behind the mocking names, considering Seto had been taught to not show emotion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," he said quietly, not meeting Joey's honey-colored gaze.

Joey blinked in surprise. Seto…apologized? In reality, it made Seto more human seeming, something that Joey had been aiming for. Pushing off the wall, he closed the distance between him and Seto and tipped his head up to look into ocean-blue eyes.

"Yes you do know what you were thinking," he replied, leaning up to kiss Seto. Seto stiffened for a minute but then relaxed, returning the kiss. As they pulled apart, Joey chuckled.

"…pup? What are you laughing at?" Seto asked.

Joey laughed a little louder. "It's nothing, just how you managed to use my nickname to get us together."

Seto smiled and drew Joey close, running a hand through the blonde hair. "Yami won't see it that way. He'll say that I forced this upon you."

Joey laughed and shook his head. "Nah, he'll understand in time." Pulling away, 

Joey glanced at the clock and picked up the dropped Frisbee. "Care for another round of 'fetch?'"


End file.
